The Chronicles of The Iron Colt - Chapter Eight
by MFJaume2688
Summary: Some twists and turns are coming to the Unnamed Stranger, and what will come to meet him head on? *Sorry for the long delay, life seems to just love messing with me and work is just work. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I will be changing the direction this story is going so just a heads up!


**The Chronicles of the Iron Colt**

**Chapter Eight: Misery Loves Company and Solitude**

Before I could even connect the punch, I found myself going through the wall of the train depot and I was confused on what happened. At first I thought it was another explosion but after I was able to get up and look through the hole my body had created, I see Princess Luna standing there and she does not look happy, her horn is glowing and at the ready in case I try that move again. I stand up and say, "How can you stand there and defend her?! She is responsible for Lily lying there dead! What the fuck is your problem?!" Tears are flowing out of my eyes and my fists are clenched tightly, I start walking towards Princess Luna my mind was racing, going through all the scenarios I could think up. I decide that I was going to just walk past Luna and I go to pick up Lily's body, I head to the carriage that still had all the luggage in it and I tell the drive crew to get me and Lily to Dodge Junction as fast as possible. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia tell the drive crew to halt and they even had their guards point their polearms at the crew. I yell at them and I cuss until Princess Luna says, "Be quiet and just listen to us please! We gave you your time, now it is our time to talk." I stay quiet and then Princess Celestia walks up to me and says, "I want you and Lily to come back to the castle and we can discuss the next step. I will make sure that her parents are notified, and we can take care of her." I am trying my best to hold it in, the emotions I am feeling just are trying to break through the dam I have built. I just nod my head and I am back at the castle fifteen minutes later, then I find myself with just Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in the throne room. I have the two rulers of Equestria standing in front of me, I just stand there with my hands in my pockets and I look at the floor. Princess Celestia comes closer to me and says, "Please look at me and listen to what I have to say." I look up to look Princess Celestia in the eyes and before I know it, I am wrapped in a hug from Celestia and Luna joins in, I hear both sniffling and I can feel warm tears on my shoulders. I wondered why they are crying, and I then feel the tears coming out of my eyes. After ten minutes Princess Celestia takes a minute to compose herself and looks me in the eyes, then says to me, "I would never have thought that somepony would have committed such an act, especially one that causes a pony or ponies to lose their lives. You were right at the depot; Lily's death is on my hooves because I did not take the time to actively listen to you. Please forgive me and let me make it up to you." Princess Celestia bows her head and I see Princess Luna looking at me, tears still flowing from her eyes. She looks me straight in the eyes and says, "My sister is not perfect, but she means well, we have witnessed some very terrible things and we do not wish to see them repeated especially if it means other ponies must suffer. Please forgive her and let us make amends." I looked at them, contemplating the situation and after I took a few minutes I came to a decision.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna… I have thought about what has happened and what you have asked of me. In memory of Gilded Lily and what she would have wanted, I will forgive you. I have a request on my behalf, please forgive me and accept my most humble apology for my behavior." I bow to them and await their answer, I can't even blame them if they do not accept my apology. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna approach me and I am ready to hear their answer, but I end up feeling them surround me. Princess Celestia says, "Please rise." Then as I rise to my feet I am embraced in another hug and this time we all cry together; all the anger, hurt and animosity was gone in a flash as we came together to fix the rift that had been caused by Lily's death. Princess Celestia steps back and wipes her eyes, Princess Luna and I do the same thing which now I feel better but deep inside I still could feel the void that was caused by Lily's death. I look to Princess Celestia and I ask, "So what is the next move Princess Celestia?" She looks at me and contemplates this for a moment, then she says, "First thing is first we will write to Gilded Lily's parents and let them know what has happened. Second, we will have a funeral for her, and it will be so that everyone knows what happened and see the result of whoever is responsible for causing it. Third, you will stay here in our castle and my sister and I will make sure you are schooled, trained and molded for your next step here in Equestria." I was confused by the last statement, but it would become clear to me and I would forever be changed by what would follow.

_**Five Years Later**_

The last five years from that fateful day that I lost Gilded Lily started me down a path in which I was pushed to the limits in order to discover new talents and how I could be made into a warrior. After Princess Celestia told me her plan I was shown to my new quarters by Princess Luna as Princess Celestia had business to attend to, then the next morning I was woken at 5 in the morning by a Royal Guard. I was going to be trained by the best of the best in Equestria, in everything from the history of Equestria to martial arts and everything else that would help me bring those responsible for Lily's death to justice and to survive. The first two years were pure hell because I had to condition my mind, body and soul for the onslaught of lessons that tested me at every turn. I rose at 5 in the morning and didn't get to bed until midnight, and I did that for six days a week. Sunday was the only day I had off, but I was expected to study at least one thing that I found enlightening or important. I then would have to present it on why it was important or enlightening and defend it, which I ended up getting scolded because I did not find the deeper meaning. Around those two years I started having a relationship with Princess Luna that had me at a crossroads, and to make things worse I was having the same nightmare over and over every night to which Princess Luna had to constantly come and save me from myself.

My nightmare took me back to that fateful day, the day I lost Lily in a blast of fire and black smoke. I always find myself on the platform and I can see me and Lily just standing in front of the private car, I then look up and see Princess Luna coming at full tilt trying to get to us before we both got in the car. I watch everything unfold as I see Lily go in and then I start yelling at myself to get her out of there; I cuss, I scream, I yell and to no avail as I watch the car blow up and the only thing I can do is scream in pain and frustration. Then I see a figure rise out of the flames and it is a horse as black as a moonless night with no stars present and it is laughing at me. I run towards the flames and I try to grab it, but I always end up repeating the nightmare until Princess Luna comes and wakes me up. I would wake up in a cold sweat, and I would see Princess Luna there. She would wrap me in her wings and would let me cry into her coat, and we did this so many times to the point that she ended up having me moved closer to her room. We would talk and she would assure me that it was just my mind trying to still process the entire event. I ended up doing this for a year until the nightmare started tapering off and it would be every other night but then one night really floored me, my nightmare started in the very room where me and Lily first consummated our relationship. I found myself gawking at the spartan décor and the bed in which we made passionate and crazy love for the first time, I sit on the bed and I can feel the sheets from that same night. Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door, and I get startled but manage to say, "Come in" and then _she _walks in. Gilded Lily walks into the room and she is wearing a white dress and her mane is braided, I feel tears in my eyes, and I notice that she has a visible aura of blue around her. She looks at me and smiles and says, "Well hello there again handsome Stranger." I chuckle and cry a little and say, "Hey there beautiful". Lily approaches me and I _feel_ her as she comes in for a kiss, her coat is _warm,_ and I am just overloaded from the entire experience. I look into her eyes and say, "Are you really here, is this really real?" Lily looks at me and says, "Yes I have been allowed to see you because you have been in great pain since I died. I couldn't allow you to suffer any more, so I came tonight to see you, I needed to tell you something in order to help put you at ease." She takes a deep breath and lets it out then says, "I do not blame you for my death nor do I hate you or anything like that. I have missed you but that is something that I deal with every day but the paradise I am in helps in a way." She puts a hoof up to my cheek and I can feel it, just as it felt when she was alive, Lily then says," I have been watching you and I wanted to say that I want you to be happy and I need you to be happy. Please if anything go find some other pony who will love you for who you are, you deserve to be happy. Even though we can no longer be together now, we will be together at another time, and I want you to know I still love you even more than when I was alive. Please just move on and stop blaming yourself, and quit torturing yourself." Tears are flowing out of both of our eyes, the air heavy with sadness and happiness combined in melancholy. I look at her and say, "It's hard to move on Lily, it has been hard to know that you are dead but yet here you are." I had to awkwardly chuckle at the sight before me that now was more real than imaginary. "This past year has been just difficult but now I am able to keep up somewhat, the one thing that keeps me going is avenging you. I swear I will find out who is responsible, and I will make them pay!" Lily smiles and says, "That is all well and good but take care of yourself and please allow yourself to love someone else, do not close yourself off because that is just as bad as blaming yourself for my death." She kisses me on the lips, and we hold it for a long time, then we break it and I can still feel the electricity that always came from a kiss with Lily. Then we put our foreheads together and I just sigh and let my tears flow freely and I allow myself to smile as I enjoy this beautiful moment with Lily. I hadn't noticed that our surroundings had become a desert plateau at night with a full moon and shooting stars, to which we look at each other and just watch as the moon sinks and the sun rises in the sky. I have my arm around Lily and hold her tight and she has her head on my shoulder with a smile, but then she looks at me and says, "I have to get going, you are going to wake up soon and I probably won't be able to see you again." I was about to protest but she puts a hoof on my lips, tears in her eyes tell me that she is not happy about it but the smile on her face reassures me. Lily then says, "It will be all right just remember to be happy again, and I will always love you no matter what." With that she gets up and then transforms into a Pegasus, she flaps her wings and I can see she is still crying. She flies close to me and gives me one more kiss on the lips, letting it linger a bit, then says, "Goodbye my handsome Stranger, I love you" I beg her not to go but she disappears into the sky, I wake up and see my arms outstretched and I feel the tears rolling down my face. I sit up and see that the sun is about to rise but the guard hasn't come in yet, then I notice that Princess Luna is standing at my door. I look at her puzzled and ask her, "Princess Luna is everything all right? Did I wake you again? I am so sorry I swear I will try and get better about..." She shushes me and says, "You were talking in your sleep and I couldn't come into your dream, so I figured it had something to do with you still coping with Gilded Lily's death. If there is nothing else, I will head out to start my day, and you do have a big day today as well. Good luck on your exams."

She was about to turn around and leave when I say, "Wait, there is something I have to ask you. Do you have anything pressing that needs to be taken care of?" Princess Luna turns back to face me and there is a small smile on her face, and she says, "Not really just making sure the moon comes down before Celestia… I mean… my sister may or may not throw a fit." A little giggle follows, and she trots over to my bedside and sits. I wipe my eyes and adjust myself slightly and I take a big breath in and then let it out, then I face Princess Luna and I ask, "Do you have feelings for me, like more than just as a friend?" Princess Luna looks shocked yet is hesitant to answer me, all I can do is look at her and hope she will answer soon. She then takes a deep breath, lets it out and says, "I will admit that halfway through this year I have found myself attracted to you. Seeing how you have taken to your studies, watching you practice your magic and martial arts, and then when I started coming to your bedside when you had the nightmares for six months and they seemed to get worse I liked holding you as you just cried yourself to sleep but you just were happy that I was there to comfort you. It made me feel as if someone really did appreciate me being around, especially after all the bad things that I had done. After I had turned into Nightmare Moon; and subsequently being banished for a thousand years only to come back for revenge, it seemed that being defeated only led me to feeling out of place. You in a way seemed to have given me a purpose and you never seemed to judge me even after all I told you about me and my past. I still feel as if my sister resents me or at least she is hesitant to love and accept me like she used to, it hurts to feel that way, but it is how I feel. But to answer you yes, I have feelings for you that are more than just friends, if you want, I would love to keep getting to know you more and to call you my special somepony or stallionfriend. That is if you would want to do that, I can understand if you do not want to." I could see tears forming in her eyes and I decided that I would follow the saying, '_Nothing ventured, nothing gained_', I told myself to screw couth and decorum, and I put my hands right upon Princess Luna's cheeks and I kissed her right on her lips. The electricity was immediate, and her lips were so soft, my eyes were closed which enhanced the sensation so much. I let the kiss linger and then I broke it, I opened my eyes and I saw that Princess Luna was shocked but smiling with tears running down her beautiful face. I back up and say, "I hope that is the answer you were wanting, if not I will not bother you any further." A few minutes pass and she stands there with a goofy smile spreading across her face, then she lets out a squeal and pounces me. Princess Luna then peppers me with kisses and says, "I love you, and now I know for sure you love me back! I am so happy!" The squealing then turns to more tears and then small sobs of happiness, I hold Princess Luna in my arms, and I stroke her mane. She gets quiet and I see that she is looking at me, those dazzling blue eyes just are so mesmerizing. I find myself feeling a sense of serenity and calm that I can feel through my body, I feel the electricity from the kiss still lingering and all I can do is say, "You are so beautiful, and I know that you are a good pony no matter what happened in the past." Princess Luna kisses me again on the lips and says, "You are something else, but I do have a question, has anyone ever given you a name or have you always been known as Stranger?" I think about that for a bit and I say, "Not really, ever since I came to Equestria I never got a name and I could never remember my name back from where I came from. What would you suggest?" Princess Luna thinks for a minute and says, "How about we call you something that really suits you? What do you think about Steel Stallion?" I think about it and I ask, "Why Steel Stallion?" She chuckles a little and says, "Well you are like steel, so tough and you seem to be able handle anything that comes your way. You have grown up so much while here in Equestria and you seem more like a stallion than a colt so that's why I decided Steel Stallion." I smile at her, she smiles back at me and I say, "Well if you think that fits me, then I will take the honor of having you giving me this name." I kiss her right on her lips and she returns the affection. Princess Luna puts her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes, enjoying the newfound love we have confessed to each other. I look at Princess Luna then I look at the sky outside and see a familiar face smiling but crying, it is Gilded Lily, I smile at her and mouth, "I love you" and in my head I tell her "I will keep my promise." Gilded Lily nods her head and flies off once again, I sit there with Princess Luna and the everything just seems to be right. Just then a guard comes in and is shocked to see Princess Luna and I together, he stutters "I am here to retrieve him for his lesson." Princess Luna looks at the guard and says, "His name is Steel Stallion and tell my sister that I will be taking him with me on an important trip, so his lessons shall be postponed." The guard nodded and exited, I looked at her and say, "Are you serious? I am coming with you on an important trip?" I was floored but I had a feeling that there would be problems that would come up, and I was right as ten minutes later Princess Luna was called to the throne room and I was standing outside. Inside it was a maelstrom of shouting, yelling and screaming, the guards maintained their bearing well. I was surprised but then again being here for some time these guards were well trained to not show emotions, but I also knew that after they were relieved for the night they ended up in a private bar on castle grounds where they would just let loose with everything that happened.

Princess Luna came out with tears in her eyes but came right to me and she says, "You are now under my care and I shall be your teacher as well." She starts walking out of the main hall and heads to the tower that leads to her room, I have walked to her tower many times so I knew that she was upset enough that she wanted to be in her room and get away from her sister. She continues to speak, "My sister seems to think that overstepped my boundaries this morning, then again she is a bit of a controlling pony. She thinks that she knows best but I have things that she won't teach you, and as I have seen she was holding back trying to make sure you were really up to the task of learning her curriculum." Once we had gone up the stairs and were outside her chamber doors, she pins me to the wall and looks me in the eyes. She is breathing heavy and it wasn't because of the stairs, she usually was pretty good about masking her feelings but since we both revealed our feelings to each other, I feel that she no longer gave a damn about what any other pony thought. I look her in the eyes, and she smiles then says, "Come with me in my chambers, there is much we must do to get ready for this trip." She then kisses me hard and the electricity flows through me and I enjoy the sensation, she lets it last for five minutes then she breaks it off and sashays into her chambers. I stand there stunned and then shake my head and walk through her door, Princess Luna is on her bed in a seductive pose. Her gorgeous flanks are posed to get me aroused; her head is on a pillow to where her gorgeous mane is spread out. Those blue eyes of hers just sparkle and she has a small smile that is mischievous, I just stand in awe at the sight as I take it all in. She then says, "Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to close the door and come here on my bed with me?" and she says it in a seductive tone that makes my member stand up at rapt attention, so I quickly close the door and go to join my beautiful princess.


End file.
